What can Dreams Mean?
by fan-godess
Summary: Sakura thought she lost her mother to a ninja accident when she was little she is still alive though sakura decides to move to the leaf village and find that the dreams she has are real and now the akatsuki are after her her next dream could save her life
1. Different

She was running so fast and her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. She quickly glanced behind her and she saw them. They were so close. She needed so desperately to get away, if they caught her she was done for.

She was still running through the woods and she tripped and she saw them only a few feet away she couldn't get up and they stood over her and she knew that. She was doomed. She screamed, "Sakura!."

"Ahhh" I woke up screaming with tears and sweat dripping down my face. I had that dream every night. Ever since they told me what had happened to my mother. I never really saw what happened to her but that is what I imagined.

That same horrible dream of those ninjas killing her brutally , so much that when the autopsy came back they weren't even sure that was her body. They thought it should have been since those were the same ninjas and she hadn't been seen since.

I still think it wasn't her though, but it had been 5 years. I was 10 when she died and now I was 15.

I sighed got up and went to the bathroom. I took a washcloth and wet it. I wiped off my face, from the sweat and the tears. This was my normal routine.

I still hadn't figured out why she screamed my name at the very end. I don't know why and I really wanted to know. It was killing me not to.

It was 3 in the morning. It wasn't unusual, it normally happened at this time.

I sighed and went to my kitchen. I lived by myself , the only family I have now is my uncle, who's name is kakashi. My dad died when I was 2. I didn't remember him at all.

Almost everyone of my friends was a ninja except me, I had the ability to ,but my uncle had forbid me to because he said , you'll just end up like your mother.

Behind his back I always trained. I couldn't help it being a ninja was fun, I couldn't go on any missions ,but what he doesn't know won't hurt him will it.

My only friend that isn't a ninja is hinata.. That's because her father wants to protect her. She doesn't mind it because she doesn't want to be one, so she is okay with it.

I got a cup of water and drank it. Doing this usually calmed me down. It was 3:30 and I had nothing to do, this is when I would usually train.

I went outside and saw that it was still pitch black. I went to the training ground and trained til 5:30 because that's when people started to come outside and if they saw me they would tell ym uncle.

I didn't really like this village. , there were to many mean people. I went back into my house and laid on my couch and a few hours later my doorbell rang.

I got up and answered it. I saw hinata there , and I stepped aside and let her in. She was my one and only friend in the mist village.

She went and sat on my couch and I joined her.

She said, "my father is so unfair, he is trying to force me to marry a stranger in the leaf village when I am 18."

I said, "you have to marry in three years?"

She nodded her head and I said, "do you know his name?"

Hinata took out a piece of paper and she handed it to me. I said, "you have to marry naruto uzumaki, who is he?"

Hinata shrugged and said, "I don't know ,but I have to move there in a week or so."

I said, "what, I can't believe you have to move and im going to be stuck here by myself."

Hinata said, "I know, I wish you could come with me."

I said, "I can, because kakashi never really took custody over me and I've taken care of myself for a couple years and I can get by on my own and move there with you."

Hinata said, "you would be able to do that sakura?"

I said, "yeah, he's on a mission for a month anyway, so yeah , when you leave tell me and ill follow you ."

Hinata said, "your so awesome, even if I do have to marry him at least ill have my best friend there."

I nodded and she said, "sakura, come over and help me pack and then we'll pack your stuff tomorrow."

I smiled and followed her out the door. We walked to her house more happily than usual. We got to her house past the gates and hinata said, "back to hell again."

I laughed when she said that.. We went up the stairs into her room. We had a lot of stuff to pack. Her mom had bought her so much stuff.

I said, "hinata, your mom's not objecting to the marriage?"

Hinata said, "she wanted to ,but she said that I should give the guy a chance and if I didn't like him than I could choose someone else."

I said, "wow , at least your mom is understanding."

She nodded and started packing some of her clothes in the boxes that her mom had put in her room , if she wanted to start packing.

A few hours later everything was packed and I said, "finally, that took forever."

Hinata said, "I know, I didn't know I had that much to pack."

The only thing left was the bed that was made and the dressers and furniture.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and I said, "hinata , ill see you tomorrow, I have to get home."

When I got home I fell asleep on my bed because I was so tired. I woke up to a phone call. I picked it up and said, "hello?"

It was kakashi checking up on me of course. He said, "sakura, how are you?"

I said, "I'm fine like I always am, is that the only reason you called?"

He said, "yeah, making sure you were still alive."

I said, "why do you keep thinking the same ninjas that came after my mom are going to come after me?"

He said, "its only a theory."

I said, "well good luck with that bye." and I closed the phone. I was tired of him calling everyday making sure I was still alive.

I could see that night had already taken over so I went to sleep.

_I was in a different village and I saw someone far away looking for me. I have never seen those people before in my life. I wanted to run ,but I was paralyzed with fear and I stood there and then they were face to face with me . A deadly gaze was in there eyes.. I was soon drawn in and ..._

I woke up and I didn't scream and I didn't have the same one I have had for years. What was going on..


	2. We're here

I stayed up for a few minutes just sitting there thinking about what I had just dreamed and what it was meant to tell me or if it was meant to tell me anything at all

I went back to sleep hoping I could see the rest of the dream, but it never came. I woke up again at 7 in the morning a usual time for once.

I went to get the door because someone was knocking on it. I guessed I was hinata and I was right it was.

I let her in and she said, "sakura, we're going to be out of this boring place by tomorrow."

I was surprised I thought we were leaving in a week. I said, we're leaving today"

she nodded and said, "well we're leaving at midnight, because my father and mother wanted to get there as soon as possible."

Sakura said, "Oh."

Hinata said "yeah, they said I have to leave at midnight or before midnight, because they are leaving in there car with the moving van at noon and they want me to get there after they are there, is that okay?"

I nodded and she said, "well then, lets go pack your room."

We went there and started packing and we were done after a couple hours and it was 11 now.

Hinata said, "yes, we're finally ready to go , let's go out the boxes in my car." we carried the boxes out there and she said, "okay, now we have everything ready and we leave tonight."

I nodded and said, "I will not miss this place."

I heard my cell phone ring and I took it out and examined the number and I said, "im just going to ignore this call."

Hinata laughed and said, "oh let me guess kakashi?"

I nodded and said, "when I get there I might as well be a real ninja."

Hinata said, "that would piss him off for sure." and she laughed.

I nodded and said, "what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

Hinata said, "we can enjoy the village."

I laughed and said, "yeah because there is so much im going to miss here."

Hinata said, "I wont miss it either, at all."

I said, "I wonder what the leaf village is like."

Hinata said, "I heard it's a great village filled with excellent ninjas and a very strong hokage."

I said, "yeah."

Hours passes and it was soon midnight and it seemed to come really fast.

Hinata said, "okay sakura, lets get going."

I nodded and we both got into her car and in 20 minutes we were out of the mist village heading to the leaf.

Hinata and I switched turns driving so we could stay awake while one one drive a couple hours the other would sleep.

I was driving at the moment and hinata was sleeping. It had been hours. We had been driving for about 4 hours and the leaf village came into view. It was four in the morning and still a little dark, but the sun was rising.

I woke hinata up so she could tell me where we were going. She told me directions and was fully awake looking out the window.

She said, "its so beautiful here."

I said, "I know, and I already love this village."

I puled into the house. and hinata said, "why did they feel the need to but a mansion, there are only four people living here."

I laughed and said, "they have lived in one all there life I doubt they could live in a small house."

Hinata nodded and said, "your right, now lets go inside and see our room."

I said, "hinata, your parents don't mind me staying with you?"

Hinata said, "no, they love you like they're own daughter, you've been my friend for years and they don't mind."

I nodded and we both entered the overly large house. We saw everything was unpacked and they're parent siting in the kitchen.

Her parents said, "you finally got here."

We nodded and they said, "your room is upstairs."

We went upstairs talking about our new village. We got to a very large room. And hinata said, "they always go overboard."

It was like two large rooms combined ion one. And I sat down on one of the king size beds.

I said, "I wonder when you'll meet naruto."

Hinata said, "I don't know, ill ask them about it later, they said he's kind of outgoing."

I said, "that should be fun."

Hinata said, "not really, I don't exactly like those kind of people." and I nodded.

Unknowing that someone sakura had known very well was watching sakura, making sure she was okay at every moment.


	3. I can't meet you

Hinata and I already had all our stuff unpacked in an hour , I think it was a world record. We decided to go walk around in our new village.

We told her mom and dad where we were going and soon we were out of the house walking down the sidewalk.

Hinata said, "this place looks so much nicer than the mist doesn't it sakura."

I said, "yeah it is, ." we smiled as we saw people talking to each other and playing with each other, it was so much different.

Hinata said, "look over there." she pointed to a ninja training ground.

I said, "that looks like a great place to train, doesn't it." hinata nodded to it. The least to say we were going to love the leaf village.

Hinata and I turned a corner and I got a strange feeling in my stomach. Like a really nervous feeling you get when you think someone is following you.

I turned my head a little backwards and I didn't see anything. Only other people walking the street to.

I said, "hinata , do you ever get the feeling someone is following you?"

Hinata said, "sometimes, but that's only because my father and mother send security out to watch me, it gets annoying sometimes."

"Oh." I said. I looked back just once to make sure and still no one was there.

This feeling got worse as the day passed on. Hinata wanted to stop in a café for lunch and we were currently sitting at the table.

Hinata said, "is there something wrong sakura, you seemed fine earlier and now you don't."

I said, "oh im fine just a little worried is all." I had to act like I was fine even though I wasn't. I had a headache from thinking about it to much.

Hinata said, "okay we'll go home soon then, so you can get to feeling better." I nodded and set my head down on the table.

A couple minutes later I put my head in my hands and looked out the window. I saw a cloaked figure walking fast down the street.

The person glanced at the window and stared I quickly turned my head away thinking it was strange. Very strange indeed.

Hinata and I left the café and I closed my eyes for a second and I saw the same person I did earlier.

I immediately opened them. For some strange reason it felt like I knew this person. Someone that went away from me.

I shook it off and soon hinata and I were home and after her requests for me to lay down and get some sleep I finally did.

_I was in a dark place a woods perhaps at night and it must have been because I saw the moon and the stars. There was a lake and I saw a girl in her possibly late 30's and she was looking down. I stared and she looked up at me. I could tell sadness was in her eyes. _

_She came towards me and said, "im sorry for leaving , you'll never understand just how sorry I am." I was afraid that they were about to leave so I tried to scream "wait." but they were already gone and disappeared into the night._

I felt someone shaking my shoulders and saying "get up."

I opened my eyes and saw hinata there and I said, "what did you want?"

Hinata said, "you kept saying who are you and screaming wait, while you were sleeping and I thought you were having a nightmare."

I said, "it wasn't a nightmare though it was kind of like something that would happen in the future and it was sort of weird."

Hinata said, "probably something you ate anyway, my parents arranged for me and naruto to meet here in a week."

I said, "are you excited?"

Hinata said, "meeting a complete stranger you may marry is kind of scary actually, I hope he's nice and not a complete snob."

I said, "yeah, that is true. "

hinata said, "you have been sleeping all day, you must have been tired."

I nodded and said, "I haven't exactly been getting much sleep for the past few years."

Hinata said, "oh. That same nightmare kept coming back?"

I said, "yeah, but all of a sudden it changed, its really weird, and I don't really know why, but I want to know who this person is."

Hinata said, "it could be one of your dead family members haunting you."

I said, "maybe, it could be."

Hinata said, "guess who called four times."

I said, "let me guess, the over protector?"

She nodded and said, ":he left a message saying that you better call him back, he wants to make sure your ok."

I said, "I think I should get my number changed."

Hinata said, "that would be a good idea, or it'll be ringing off the hook." I said, "so true."

I got out of bed and sat up I walked out to the balcony that was connected to our room. I crossed my arms and put my head down on the rail. Hinata got a book from the bookshelf and took and sat down in a chair on the balcony to.

I just looked down at the empty street. Some people here and there would walk by ,but nothing to interesting.

I sighed and was about to go away when I saw two people walking. It was the same person I saw earlier and in my dream still dressed in a long cloak and I couldn't tell who it was.

There was a boy about my age walking with that person to and they had black spiky hair and they looked like a ninja.

I said, "hinata come here fast." she got out of her chair and ran over there .

I said, "look that is the person I keep seeing the one in the cloak." I pointed to them.

Hinata said, "oh, I don't recognize them, we can look for them tomorrow and try to find out who they are."

I said, "that's a good idea., we might see them I've saw the one in the cloak a few times already, so im sure we'll see them im positive."

Hinata nodded and said, "we should go to bed now. We went back into our rooms and went to sleep.

--

the morning came sooner than I thought it would when I was awakened by hinata telling me to hurry up and get ready.

I remembered the mission we were going to try to get done today. Find the mysterious person who's soul seems to be haunting me.

We got dressed fast and went out the door after eating breakfast because her parents practically forced us.

We walked out and onto the sidewalk. We looked around hoping to see the mysterious person, but we couldn't see them.

We looked around for about an hour and then we decided to take a little break before searching for them again.

We saw that no one was in the training ground and we sat down on a bench that was in there. I said, "hinata, do you think they know we were looking for them?"

She shook her head and said, "no, I don't think so , maybe they just haven't went outside today."

I nodded and my cell phone rang and I said, "I wonder who this is."

I opened it and said, "hello?"

I heard my uncle say, "where are you and why haven't you answered your phone in a long time?"

I said, "why don't you just leave me alone your just my uncle and im with hinata and her parents for your information and impractically an adult so leave me alone."I screamed.

I went over to the river that was by the training ground and I threw It in the water.

Hinata said, "wow, I guess you wont get any calls anymore."

I said, "yeah, im going to get a new one, but im tired of him thinking everyday im going to get killed my the same person who killed my mother, im strong enough not to get killed, he's the one who doesn't even know I'm a very skilled ninja."

Hinata said, "well , he is over protective ,but it's just because his sister got killed and it is possible for you to be followed by the same ninja, it is highly possible even if it hasn't happened yet."

I nodded and said, "I guess your right, anyway we should get back to searching."

She got up and we went out of the training ground and went back to searching. And someone came out and said quietly, "I want you to know im here, but a disaster could come if you only knew sakura."

hinata and I didn't really search anymore because we just went into a beautiful flower was looking at the flowers in there.

Hinata and I were talking about which ones were the preetiest when the store worker came to them and said, "hi"

we said, "hi."

And the worker , who was about our age said, "are you two new here because I haven't seen you two before."

Hinata said, "yes we just moved here yesterday."

The worker said, "oh, well im ino, we could be friends, do you want to come over to my house later?"

We said, "sure." we had nothing better to do anyway. She gave us the address and said, "if we meet her back at the flower shop in an hour we can just walk with her from there.

We left and decided to just walk around and enjoy the fresh air and the neighborhood.. I said, "hinata , I think we have been everywhere in the village now."

She said, "no, I think there are a few more places, probably."

I laughed at that because we had been all over the village ."

Time passed by quickly and we were walking back to the flower shop and saw ino locking the place up. It was five in the afternoon now.

She greeted us and said, "hey guys."

We nodded and we started off towards her house.


	4. What and How?

We were almost at ino's house now. She only lived a couple blocks from the store. We arrived to her normal sized house and entered it.

We saw what we guessed was her mom in the kitchen cooking. She came out and said, "ino, are these your new friends?"

Ino said, "yeah mom, we'll be in my room upstairs if you need us."

We followed her up the long stairway and went down the hall to the last door and were lead in there.

We sat on some of the chairs that were in her room and she sat on her bed.

She said, "so how do you like the village?"

Hinata said, "it's great"

I said, "yesterday we saw a boy about are age with spiky hair, do you know who that is?"

Ino said, "oh, you must have saw sasuke, you like him to?"

I said, "no, I just need to ask him a question because I saw him with someone else im trying to find, and its kind of important."

Ino said, "oh, I don't know who he was with, because usually sasuke keeps to himself and doesn't really have many friends."

I said, "oh,i wonder who it was then, ill try to find him tomorrow and ask then."

Hinata said, "it seems like we have been searching for a mysterious person all day."

Ino said, "maybe, you could go to the library they have everyone who lives here in the book of the leaf village."

I said, "that's great , we should go now."

she and hinata nodded so we all ran down the stairs and out the door going to the library. We arrived there a few minutes later and we quickly went to the counter with a huge book on it.

I opened it and started looking through it. Each page had a person and all the information on them.

I flipped through about fifty pages not finding the person I was looking for the one in my dream. I had to find out who they were or I would go insane.

I flipped the next page and there it was. The person in the cloak. I looked at the picture and written next to it said, "Haruki , age 32, the address, and more information."

I said, "there isn't a last name here,."

Ino said, "that's weird , maybe they don't want any one knowing that."

I said, "we can go to this address though."

Hinata said, "but the last time this was updated was 5 years ago, you don't even know if they still live there anymore."

I said, "I have to at least try, I can't give up now."

I wrote down the address and we went out of the library. Ino said, "well I have to get home I'll see you two tomorrow bye." she waved and ran off towards her house."

It was only 5 so I said, "hinata, let's go find this address now."

Hinata said, "but, it's getting dark."

I said, "please, we just have to look we don't have to see if their there please."

She said, "alright."

We looked around to find the street that I had written down. Hinata said, "I don't think we'll find it, we have been looking for an hour already."

I said, "I guess so." we were about to turn around when a street sign caught my eye. It had the street we were looking for, it was smith street.

I said, "I found it , I found it."

she turned to me and said, "ok, so where would the house be at?"

I looked down the street and saw it deserted and not one house in sight , only a woods was ahead.

I said, "why would they have a street with no houses and a woods."

Hinata shrugged and I said, "ok, let's go search in the woods because the house might be down there."

Hinata said, "what?, it's already dark and go into the woods to find a stranger shouse."

I said, "hinata, you can go home if you want, but I have to see."

Hinata said, "no, way I am not letting you go alone in there, who knows if you will even come back alive."

I said, "your going to go with me?"

She nodded and we made our way into the dark woods and we went further and deeper into the forest looking for a house.

We were deep into the forest when we saw a house. It was old and looked like it would fall down many minute.

Hinata said, "it looks like no one lives here."

I said, "I know . But lets go check it out." she nodded and we walked to the house. We stepped over the twigs and the stones on the ground.

We got to the run down house and we knocked on the door, even though we pretty much knew no one was there.

We opened the door and went inside. It was nice and neat inside and not what we were expecting at all. It looked like a normal home inside.

Hinata said, "I wonder if the person we're looking for has lived here before."

I came across a picture and it was the person I kept seeing, they looked familiar to me for some reason. Like I've known them before.

I took it to hinata and said, "this is the person I've been seeing."

Hinata said, "sakura, this looks like your mother."


	5. Organization

I dropped the picture and it shattered to the floor with glass going everywhere

hinata stared at the picture that was on the floor, her eyes never leaving it. I knew something now, why it looked so familiar and one thing I didn't understand is how was I seeing her if she was dead.

I said, "hinata, I thought my mother was dead."

Hinata said, "sakura, let's just go home now." I nodded and we ran out of the house and into the woods. We got scratched by branches, but we knew we couldn't stop running.

We made it to our house and we ran upstairs, not even noticing her parents there. When we got ot our room, we sat down on the bed.

Hinata said, "okay, you know how they said they couldn't identify the body and guessed it was your mothers since it she missing?"

I nodded and she continued, "maybe, it was someone different and your mother went here."

I said, "but why would she abandon me?"

She said, "I don't know, but this person must be your mother since, you keep having dreams about her and she looks exactly like her."

I said, "your right, we'll sort all this out tomorrow., I hope."

We heard her parents yell, "are you alright?"

We hurriedly went downstairs and said, "we're fine, just a little excited is all."

They nodded and we went back upstairs, and hinata said, "we tell them none of this."

I nodded and we decided to go to sleep because we were tired from everything that happened today as it was.

_I saw her there across the lake again, but this time she walked closer and said, "when you find me you will understand." and drifted off._

--

I woke up and hinata just did to. it was eight in the morning and we were up and dressedin minutes because we had to find my mother.

I told her about my dream and she said, "that has to be her, or she wouldn't say that, if we find her, you can meet your mother."

I said, "I hope so , I need to ask her why she pretended to be dead, because I know there has to be a reason."

We went outside and started searching the streets again, looking for her.

Ino walked out of her house and said, "hi are you still searching?"

I said, "yeah, are you going to work?"

She said, "no, I only work , some days when my mom can't."

I said, "ok, well do you want to help us?"

She nodded and said, "sure and have you found the person yet?"

I said, " we found out that it was my mother and we have to find her, because she supposedly died 5 years ago."

Ino said, "oh my gosh, thats weird."

I nodded and said, "well we have to split up because we can find her faster that way."

I said, "ill go this way and hinata you and ino go that way."

They went the opposite way I was and I went my own. I walked slowly looking at everyone on the street and I didn't see any of them that looked like my mother.

I saw the guy that was walking with her the other night. I walked through all the people that were in front of me and I tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned around and said, "who are you?"

I said, "im sakura." when I said that he had a surprised look on his face and I wondered why, it s not like he could know me.

He said, "oh, well what did you want?"

I said, "well a few nights ago I saw you walking with a cloaked person and im looking for them , do you know where they could be?"

He said, "I can't tell you that because they asked me to keep that a secret from you."

I said, "please, that may be my mother." I was sad because I could find my mother and they were keeping that away from me.

He said, "I know, all I can tell you is that is your mother and she just wants you to be safe."

I said, "what , is she in trouble?"

He said, "im sorry I have to go."

I said, "please don't go yet." but he was already gone running down the street with extreme speed, that belonged to a ninja.

I sat down on a bench that was close to an alleyway and thought about everything that he said. I think she must be in trouble . If she wanted to keep me safe.

I sighed and then someone approached from the alleyway with a hood over there head, the black cloak still on them.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked up. It was the same person in the cloak and that meant it was my mother.

I said, "is that you mom?"

I saw her nod and she said, "come with me."

I stood up and followed her. She went into the alleyway and came to a door that was in the ground. She opened it and ushered me inside

I went down the steps after the door was closed and she followed.

There was a huge room that looked like it was used for meeting because there was a big long table and chairs all around it.

I said, "what is this?"

She said, "it's where all the meetings take place for my secret organization."

I said, "what?"

She said, "take a seat and ill explain it all."

I sat down and she did to. She said, "well 5 years ago, when you were 10, I was still in this organization and it was a clan full of strong ninjas and it is still existing today."

"There were some ninjas who hated us because they thought we were plotting to destroy the world because all of the strong ninjas were in it."

"But that wasnt the case because we formed it so that we could prevent major catastrophes that would have happened if we weren't around."

"Those ninjas often attacked us and we tried to avoid them at all costs because , they had a right to think that, but we didn't like to kill people unless they were going to do something so horrible that we had to."

"A ninja attacked me one day and they had almost killed me because they were very strong, and I made it look like I was the one who died but it was them who I had killed."

"I thought this life I had was too dangerous for you and that you may have the same fate as I and I couldn't let that happen, you were so young."

"I told kakashi to make sure you were alive and that is why he tries to call you everyday."

She had finished so I said, "oh, and you made the body unidentifiable so that people would think it was you and you moved here and went into hiding."

She nodded and said, "I never would have wanted to leave you, but your friends are looking for you now and you should go back to them, ill see you tomorrow , so you wont have to look for me."

She got up and gave me a hug and said, "I love you sakura, see you tomorrow." I said, "love you to mom."

I walked out of the underground department and she followed soon after.

I saw hinata and ino looking around for me and I went up to them and said, "hi guys."

They said, "we couldn't find her did you?"

I nodded and said, "let's go to our house and I'll tell you there."


	6. Talking

When we got to our house and we were in our room away from her parents so that they couldn't hear us.

I explained everything to them and ino said, "so your going to meet her again tomorrow?"

I nodded and hinata said, "oh, tomorrow I have to meet naruto, I hope he's nice."

Ino said, "oh, your meeting naruto, he's really nice he's one of sasuke's friends to."

I said, "he can't be so bad, I bet you'll love him."

Hinata said, "I hope."

Ino said, "well I have to go, I'll try to see you tomorrow." we said goodbye and she left. Hinata said, "im tired so im going to go to bed."

I said, "me to its been an exciting day." we let sleep overtake us.

We woke up and hinata said, "I can't believe I have to meet naruto today, im so nervous,"

I said, "I would be to, but im sure you will do great., when are you leaving?"

Hinata said, "in an hour, at 10."

I said, "my mom said she would come meet me and told me not to find her ,so I think I'll stay here for the day."

Hinata said, "well when I get back, if your mom stops by you have to tell me ok." I nodded, and an hour later hinata said, "bye sakura, I'll be back later."

She waved goodbye and walked out the door. I hoped she would have fun with naruto and I waited boredly for my mom to come speak to me.

--

**with hinata**

hinata's POV

I arrived at naruto's house, it was a huge mansion bigger than ours. I didn't expect that at all. I thought he was just a normal boy. Probably a stuck up bastard. Just great.

I got out of the limo my parents forced me in because I couldn't just drive in my car over there. My parents annoyed me so much sometimes. They couldn't even set me up with a normal person.

I was about to knock on the door when a blonde guy, which was very handsome to me opened it.

He said, "you must be hinata-chan." I blushed and said, "yes."

He got out of the way and let me inside. I shyly stepped inside and he said, "how are you?"

I said, "um. I'm fine."

I thought to myself, _'why would I be shy now, of all times , I have barely ever been shy in my life and now it decides to kick in damn.'_

I was sort of in a daze thinking to myself when he said, "would you like to take a seat?"I snapped out of my daze and said, "sure."

He pulled out a chair from the table and I sat down. It was weird that he was being such a gentlemen, not many people do that anymore. I could feel myself blushing again. _'Why_' I thought.

He said, "so did you just move here?"

I said, "yes, did you?" '_Damn I thought to myself, why did I say that of course he didn't just move here because I moved here to meet him, man this is not going so well.'_

He smiled and said, "no, I've lived in this village for a while."

' _thought to myself, he has such a beautiful smile and he probably thinks im a retard now for asking that.'_

I said, "oh, that's nice." not really knowing what to say it was a little awkward."

He said, "so what do you like to do?"

I said, "well I like reading and hanging out with my friends and I think that's about it., what do you like to do?"

He said, "I usually go train and hang out with my friend sasuke."

I said, "sasuke, that's who sakura said she met yesterday."

Naruto said, "what?"

I said, "oh sorry, my friend and I were looking for him yesterday."

He said, "it's ok, anyway, what was It like in your last village?"

I said, "oh, im just going to advise you, if you go to the mist village, beware of the boredom there, for my whole life there I was bored out of my mind and I almost went insane there."

Naruto laughed and he said, "it was really that bad?"

I said, "you have no idea, I suffered there long enough."

We laughed and talked for a few more hours until my father and mother called saying I should get home. I promised him I would see him tomorrow. I wouldn't mind being married to him though he is sweet and is like one of my best friends now.

I soon got home and wondered if sakura's mom had seen her yet.

---

Sakura's POV

hinata's mother called me downstairs and told me I should get outside and not waste my life away in my room.

So I went outside and sat on a bench and decided it's better to waste my life away there instead of inside my room.

I heard a voice and I looked up. I had never seen this person before and I said, "who are you?"

The girl said, "it's your mother, just in disguise"

I said, "oh, I forgot ninja's can do that."

She said, "your really funny sometimes."

I got up and started walking with her and she said, "so are you a ninja?"

I said, "yeah, not to many people know that though."

She said, "oh, you're a ninja exactly what most people didn't want you to be, you were always stubborn."

I said, "I was not."

She laughed and I said, "ok maybe I am a little and I said, "who is in the organization?"

She said, "wellt hat boy you met, sasuke , he is in it. And there are lot's of other syou'll meet one day."

I said, "really when is that?"

She saidd, "maybe a few months when your strong enough."

I said, "ok, I do need to start training again, I haven't ever since I moved here."

We talked some more ,but her and the organization had a meeting and she had to go. I walked home and I went up the stairs and I saw hinata was home.

She looked up from her reading and said, "hi sakura."

I said, "hi and how was your date with naruto?"

She said, "it was wonderful, naruto is so sweet and sensitive, I like him." she told me everything about her date and he sounded nice.

She said, "So did you talk to your mother?"

I said, "yeah and then she was called to a group meeting and im sort of tired I think I'm going to take a nap."

I went to my bed a instantly went to sleep.


	7. Evil Powers

Why is it that every time I go to sleep I have a weird dream , about something that will happen in my life. Sometimes it feels like my life is nothing but dreams.

I woke up and I saw that it was very dark and I looked over at the clock and it read midnight. I got out of my bed and went out to the window to look out at the moon.

I looked out and saw sasuke, why was he always out at night strolling the streets?, he looked up at my window and as he saw me he quickly turned continuing on his walk.

I thought to myself , he is in the organization ,a dn maybe his job is to look for supicious things and keep trouble from happening at night. Yes that had to be it.

I walked away from the window and went back to bed.

_All these people were around me staring at me evilly like they wanted to kill me. There red eyes were watching every move that I made and before I knew it I was thrown hundreds of feet into a large stone wall._

_I had saw this wall in a magazine before, it was where , the two greatest people fought and had the greatest battle, then why was I here?_

_The pain was to much to take and I fell unconscious_

I woke up and I saw that it was morning. What a strange dream, I wondered if that would happen in the future, most of my other dreams were real.

I wanted to know who those people were they all had red eyes and they looked very similar to each other as if they were a clan.

I got ready for the day as well did hinata. I said, "hinata are you going to see naruto today?"

She said, "yeah, I cant wait, I have a few more hours though, so what are you doing today?"

I said, "I don't really know, I will probably go to the library because I need to search someone up , I had a dream last night about these people who had red eyes and they were all banded together somehow. "

hinata said, "that is weird, I wish I could help you, but naruto and asked me to go out with him again yesterday."

I said, "Its okay, I would have done the same thing anyway and I hope you have fun on your date."

I said, "bye hinata , I have to go but ill see you later after your date."

I waved and left out of the door and start to walk down to the library that was a few blocks away and as I got there , I went over to the huge book that was still on the shelf.

I opened it and I searched through every single page and I couldn't find anyone with red eyes and black hair and I needed to know who these people were or I would go insane.

I walked out and I decided to find sasuke maybe he would know. I passed the training ground and I saw him training.

I walked past the wood gate that led into it and I went over to where he was training. I said, "sasuke."

He turned around and said, "hi sakura, do you need something?"

I said, "yeah, um is there someone who lives here with red eyes that has black hair and is a very strong ninja that belongs to a clan?"

Sasuke got a weird look on his face and he said, "where did you see these people?"

I said , "I just saw them in a dream is all."

Sasuke got a very terrified look on his face now and he seriously said, "where did you see them at?"

I said, "well is saw these huge statues."

He said, "what happened next?"

I said, " then I was pushed hundreds of feet smashing into one of the figures and then I went unconscious. "

sasuke said, "I'm not supposed to tell you this , but anything you dream about is going to happen, that's one of your powers."

I said, "powers, what powers are you talking about?"

Sasuke said, "everyone In the organization has a power and your is what ever you dream is real."

I said, "what how do I know when its going to happen ?"

He said, " no one can be sure of that, but you need to stay safe away form the akatsuki."

I said, "what's the akatsuki."

He said, "a very powerful organization that, if you get on the wrong side with will kill you instantly."

I gulped and he said, "make sure you don't ever come in contact with them for your safety"

I nodded and he said, "let's go tell haruki."

I followed him into the meeting room and she was there talking with what I guessed was other members and she saw us walk in.

She said, "what's wrong?"

Sasuke said, "we need to talk to you about something important.,."

She said, "ok."

Sasuke said, "sakura is going to meet the akatsuki sometime and most likely die."


	8. What's with my dreams?

I said, "but why would they want to kill me?"

Haruki said, " well you have talents and that could ruin there plans if you see it?"

I said, "what, I don't have any talents."

Haruki said, "you know how you have dreams every time you close your eyes?"

I nodded and she said, "that's because what you see in your dreams is what is going to happen at some point in the future."

I said, "what , but there was one dream that wasn't true."

She said, "what dream was it because most of every dream you had has happened?"

I had a dream for five years that you were brutally murdered by those ninjas that were after you and your still alive."

She said, "you kept having it because it hasn't happened yet and it may happen to me some day and one of the ninjas that was after me is still alive."

I said, "what , you can't die, at least not at a time like this."

She said, "that life and no one can help it."

I nodded and said, "I guess I should go now." And sasuke and I stepped out of the meeting room.

As I was walking , I couldn't help think that I was somewhat like a physic, except everything came in dreams. It was certainly weird.

I noticed sasuke walked behind me as to watch more closely. This was just going to be so fun, not.

We finally got back to the house and sasuke and I walked in. Luckily there parents weren't in the house at the time. They were at some royal family dinner.

I didn't know I had gotten home so late , and it was near nighttime. I guessed hinata was at naruto's at this time then.

I walked upstairs with him following behind me and I was already getting annoyed by it. I didn't really see how I would meet them, the village would never let them enter.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands, this was supposed to be a new adventure in the village and now it was a nightmare.

Sasuke said, "maybe, you should take this as an adventure to, and not a punishment or a nightmare ."

I looked up at him and said, "what, are you reading my mind?"

He said, "not exactly."

"Wait, you can almost read minds, great now I can't think anything anymore."

Sasuke said, "no, I can't read minds ,but I can tell what your feeling, by your emotions and your actions."

"That's weird."

Sasuke nodded his head and went by the window and looked as he was about to look out it ,but he went to shut it.

He said, "don't have this window open , ever. It could give the akatsuki a great chance to come in and kill you without anyone noticing."

I said, "ok,." _this is going to suck and haruki said yeah continue with your normal life with more caution, I can't continue that if I have caution_

Sasuke said, "you can continue with your normal life even if you have caution it is really safer."

I said," ok, you really have to stop doing that, it's just creepy , it makes me think that you can actually read my mind."

He said, "ok ."

About an hour had passed and hinata walked through the door and sasuke looked up and just looked back down.

Hinata had not looked at me yet, she was walking to the bathroom and was about to say hi when she saw sasuke, she said, "sakura?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Who is that?"

I had actually just noticed sasuke again because he was so quiet and it was kind of like he was a statue.

I said, ":that's sasuke, he's watching over me."

Hinata said, "uh, ok." and she went into the bathroom.

Sasuke said, 'she is nervous about being around me and she is extremely uncomfortable and very shocked."

I said, "wow, um that's all I can say, you sound like a shrink and something else I just cant put my finger on."

Sasuke shook his head and continued to make sure every thing was secure so it was safe.

Hinata came out of the bathroom a few minutes later from washing her hair and she said, "sakura can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura said, "what is it?"

Hinata said, "um. Out in the hall."

Sakura hopped off the bed and followed hinata out into the hall and she said, "sakura,, when is he leaving?"

Sakura said, "probably never."

"What!, you can't be serious, my parents won't allow it."

"Hinata, he's a ninja protecting me, making sure I don't die and if your parent s come in your room he will figure something out so don't worry."

Hinata said, "fine , but what do you need to be protected for?"

"I'll explain it in the morning I'm kind of tired."

She nodded and we walked back into the room. Where sasuke awaited out return, well at least mine


	9. Intruder

The next morning I had explained everything to hinata she said that she had heard her father and mother talk about a group like that, but that they had nothing to worry about.

Hinata had said that she could hang out with me today because she wasn't planning on going anywhere.

When we had woke up sasuke was gone, finally and then me and then hinata got out the laptop and she went to search something up.

A few minutes later she said, "sakura, come here." .I walked over there and I looked at the screen, I saw big letters at the top that said the akatsuki.

I said, "hinata , why did you search that?"

Hinata said, "sakura, was all your mom told you was that they were dangerous?"

"Yeah she basically said they were dangerous why?"

Hinata started reading and she said, "this site says if you come in contact with the akatsuki it is a death sentence, sakura you can't die."

I said, "hinata, I won't die."

Hinata said, "ok, but do you have to stay in this room all day?"

"No, she said I could live normally, but that someone was always watching me."

Hinata said, "let's go somewhere then."

I nodded and we both went out of the house and I said, "I almost forgot, how was your date with naruto?"

She said, "it was perfect, almost like a dream, he's so sweet and caring."

Sakura said, "that's good , I thought he would be a goof."

Hinata said, "strangely I did to."

A couple hours later we were almost in the house when we heard this loud siren going through out the village and we turned our heads to look at it when we were pulled by our arms quickly into the house.

It was her parents and hinata said, "what was that for?"

Her mom said, "that's the siren telling you to get home because an unwanted visitor is in the village."

Hinata and I said, "oh, well who is it?"

Her dad said, "some people think an akatsuki member that's what they said in the meeting earlier."

We were all shocked , we couldn't believe it might be an akatsuki member here.. We went upstairs into our room and we found sasuke standing there, that's one thing we didn't expect.

He said, "you need to stay here until they get everything cleared up." and I nodded.

I said, "have they caught them yet?" he shook his head and we all sat down and kept quiet thinking about it."

A few minutes later no one was in the street and it was deserted, it was weird, because we had never done this in our other village, but of course no one probably ever wanted to go to that village.

The siren went off and we only saw the jonin ninjas walking the street, looking everywhere for the person who entered.

We heard a big explosion and we all crowded around the window , there was a ninja in a black robe with red clouds and we saw sasuke's look go from nothing to anger.

I said, "sasuke do you know who that is?"

He said, "itachi uchiha."


	10. Prisoner

A/N(hey im really sorry I haven't updated in a couple months but my uncle died and then the next month my grandma died so I don't have to much time to write anymore, but now I am so I hope this chapter is good, hope you like it ^_^)

Sakura's POV

I noticed something when sasuke said his name and wasn't his last name uchiha to? His look though went from normal monotone to a look of hatred and evil.

I read about this , the uchiha clan destroyed by him. That's why sasuke's look was like that. I knew that he was after me to. Just like my dream or vision.....whatever you will call it.

I knew enough not to look into the eyes of a sharingan wielder, I read everything in my old village about these kinds of clans that possess that kind of power.

I saw the anbu start to attack him and I watched closely the power all those ninjas had. This fight would not last long though because itachi disappeared and the fight stopped.

I knew why he had disappeared because he wouldn't have one. I noticed sasuke tighten his fist as he stared at the window while his eyes turned red.

Sasuke said, "he'll be back for you sakura and he wont be alone next time, and the alarm may not even go off.

The anbu ran away after they knew he was gone and reported back to the hokage's office.

We walked away from the window and I noticed hinata had fainted . I'm somewhat glad that she didn't see too much though. I didn't need her worrying about it to.

These dreams I keep having make it where I don't want to sleep anymore, I don't want to see what will happen, I just want to have no visions no dreams or at least dream about something peaceful.

I have no idea what I will do the next time they come for me. I have to train my hardest now, I cant stop or my life will be gone, no one knows the next time they will be back. I hoped it was a while to.

It was now nine at night and I was so tired. I couldn't stop thinking about it though it was hard to not think about it. Sasuke was still here, I swear he never leaves. I guess he was sent to protect me.

A few minutes later I heard someone opening the window and it was my mom who entered. She said, "sakura, your ok right?"

I nodded and she said, "tomorrow you will start training again and you must have your defenses up all the time." I nodded and I already knew I had to start tomorrow, sometimes I really think they think im stupid or something.

She said, "I can't stay very long because I'm creating another plan and when I get it ready I will call a meeting. I have to go now though." She then left through the window running down the streets of the leaf village.

I sighed and I noticed hinata had just woken up like four hours after she had fainted.

She said, "so what happened?"

I didnt want her to know everything yet so I said, "he left the village a long time ago and everyone is fine."

She said, "well that's a relief. I guess I'll go to sleep now."

Sometimes I wonder how she could be tired. I decided I should go to sleep also. Even though I knew what dread it would bring.

_All I saw was darkness I couldn't even make out where I was all I knew was that it was freezing cold and I was in some place that had metal walls chains and looked completely evil. What was I in? Why was I here? All I know is that I am terribly scared. It feels so real. It feels like I'll be here forever. _

_I see light as soon as the heavy door opens and someone enters as there shoes clack together on the metal cold floor . I look up from the place I was sitting. I couldn't get up I was stuck there and I couldn't run away. Why is this happening to me. Someone please help. I saw those red eyes and the black hair and the cloak. They had caught me I was there prisoner............._


	11. It has to be Flawless

Saku-POV

When I woke up I looked at the clock and it was 6 in the morning, im surprised I slept that long usually I only get a few hours.

I remembered the dream I had last night, it was more like a nightmare and I didn't want to tell anyone about it, it scared me so much, I don't want to be there prisoner to be killed or worse used for there power to grow.

I put my face in my hands and I sighed. I hated this lifestyle now, being chases wanting to be killed I never planned on this to happen when I moved to the leaf village.

I heard someones voice say, "what's wrong?"

'It's like he never goes away' I thought.

I said, "nothing, just tired."

"That's not it, your hiding something." 'Ok now he is too good at reading my mind and knowing everything about me'

I said, "no really I'm just tired."

Sasuke said, "I know that's not it, but I will get you to tell me later."

I said, "ok."

Hinata soon awoke and yawned. She jumped excitedly out of bed and bounced on mine.

I said, " Your full of energy."

Hinata said, "I know, but I have a date with naruto in the park." I smiled , she was so happy now with naruto.

She said, "oh are you going to be alright?, or should I stay with you here?"

I said, "I'll be fine. You need to go on your date with naruto."

hinata nodded and skipped off towards the bathroom.

I shook my head and sasuke said, "do you want to train with me later?"

I nodded and said, "I have to I am not becoming there prisoner."

Sasuke said, "what did you say about being a prisoner, did you see that in your dream?"

I shook my head and said, "no, I just think they might take me as their prisoner is all, I think that is what people do and why are you drilling me about everything?"

Sasuke said, "it's only for your safety."

I nodded knowing he was right and I would tell him later, I would have to because I can't keep information from the people who are helping me, it wouldn't be fair to any of them who have helped me so much.

I said, "sasuke do you ever sleep?"

He said, "yes, I sleep when someone else watches you."

"What someone else watches me?, how come I didn't know about this?"

He said, "well we thought you would get freaked out so we didn't tell you, we thought it would stress you out more."

"Well now it does, and who is the one that watches me?"

Sasuke smirked and said, " a ninja you may know already you will find out when the times right."

I threw a pillow at his head and of course he dodged it.

'Stupid really cool ninja powers' I thought and then sort of laughed at my self. As soon as hinata got out of the bathroom I decided to get ready for my day.

10 minutes later I was ready to start training, it feels like I haven't been outside for ever.

I hugged hinata goodbye and good luck and sasuke and I escaped through the window. Her parents would not want to see sasuke basically because they don't even know sasuke basically lives here now.

As we got down from the tree we headed towards a huge training ground a few miles from hinata's house.

Here I was told to work on aiming. That is basically what I did all day. I was sure I had that down now, I wondered what type of training tomorrow would be.

I was tired when I went home. I opened the door and saw that hinata was in the living room. She looked up from the tv and I she said, "hey sakura. You've been gone for a while."

"I know, I'm so tired, are your parents home?"

Hinata shook her head ."They are on a business trip for the weekend."

Sakura nodded and took a seat next to hinata on the couch. Hinata picked up the t.v controller and flipped to the next station. The news was on and we both started to pay close attention to it.

It was showing the invasion of itachi uchiha. The news reporter said, "our hokage tsunade thinks that he was after someone or at least something important."

hinata paused the tv and said, "Sakura so that's what happened, they are after you aren't they?"

Sakura nodded and she said, "I have to tell you about a dream I had but you cant tell anyone."

She quickly nodded and listened closely, "well I had a dream that they took me as there prisoner, I don't know if they were planning to kill me or just keep me captive."

Hinata said, "you have to tell sasuke this, it could save your life."

"I cant do that it was to frightening in the dream and plus that might not even come true b/c im getting stronger so, there is a chance that nothing will go wrong."

"There is a huge chance that it will come true to."

"Ok, ok I will tell my mom about it when I see her next , so don't worry about it."

Hinata nodded and in her mind she didn't believe that sakura was even going to tell her mom about it.

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at the blank screen when someone walked through the door.

They turned there heads immediately towards the door wondering who was going to walk through it. They were relieved when sasuke walked in the house.

He came near the couch and stood near it like a statue. Eyes blank and emotionless as usual, I wonder why he is like this all the time.

I said, "so, has anything new come up yet?"

he shook his head and said, "I know one thing when he comes next time he wont be alone and trust me he will be back very soon ,I know him well and he doesn't wait a long time.

I said, "what in like a month or so?"

"If your lucky you'll get two weeks."

"Two weeks that's way more than short, that's super short, I don't even know if I will be ready by then."

"That's why we'll train everyday for hours and haruki is coming up with a strategy that we can use and it should be very helpful, though it may not be flawless."

I said, "and if it isn't flawless?"

Sasuke said, "then we all have a possibility of dieing."

A/N (ok I'm really sorry this was so boring but I do have some writers block *sigh* I hate writers block but I promise next time I will make it interesting, but if anyone has some ideas I will gladly take them)


	12. I'll Never Leave You

I took in everything he was saying to me and tried to process it in my brain. 'Die' I never really thought that would happen before, I might've thought that I was strong enough for anything and I just realized that I was up against the akatsuki. One of the strongest groups in the world. What was I up against?

I just sat there staring at the wall in silence, I would have to get more serious about this. I snapped out of my daze and just nodded. I glanced over at hinata and to my surprise she was still awake she didn't faint like the last time.

I was going to look at sasuke ,but I saw that he was no longer there. I turned to hinata and said, "where did he go?"

I knew he was still watching though or someone is, well that was what I was told anyway, I saw hinata shrug her shoulders and I already knew she wouldn't know but I asked it anyway.

I stood up and said, "hinata, I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Hinata said, "yea I will to in about thirty minutes." I nodded walked up the stairs from the living room up to our room.

I was about to go into our room when I heard voices behind it and I knew that it wasn't hinata's because she was down stairs ,but it sounded like sasuke and my mom?

I concealed my chakra well so they wouldn't know I was there. That was something I was good at.

"Haruki, she'll never be strong enough to face the akatsuki ."

"Believe me sasuke I know, she is strong ,but I don't know if she will be able to get serious training down in the next two weeks or not, and if we're not around when she faces them, she is automatically dead."

And I heard them say at the same time, "she just might be to .... weak."

That was enough for me to hear I was tired of being doubted all of my life, but I never thought of my self as weak before, maybe I was.

I ran down the stairs and hurried to get back to hinata, I faked a smile and sat down on the couch next to her once again.

She said, "I thought you were going to sleep sakura."

I said, "no I just got an adrenaline rush so I can't sleep now."

Hinata said, "well ok then." she just went back to watching her tv show. I got up and said, "hinata I'm going to go for a walk I'll be back in a little bit."

She said, "are you sure that's safe."

"Um yea, well I'm going to go now." I headed out the door and I didn't even know If I was going to be safe, but I wanted to train , if I had to train all night if I had to.

I went to a knew training place and I planned to train there for hours, I had to get serious about this , I would be strong enough and I wouldn't be .. Weak.

It noticed that all the lights in the village were out and that I must have been out here for at least more than an hour. I just kept punching the wood I had been punching ever since I got here, I knew some things my hands hurt ,but I just couldn't stop for that word repeated over in my head again and again, it never went away.

When I went for my next punch it didn't hit the wood, it hit something soft that stopped it. I looked up through my bangs which had fallen in my face earlier.

Even though I was dizzy I could still make out the face. It was sasuke. I dropped my fist to my side and he said, "what are you doing out here by yourself?"

I shrugged by shoulders I was too tired to answer, I didn't have any adrenaline rush earlier I just had to get out of the house. I wouldn't tell them that though.

He said, "it's unsafe for you, why did come out here alone?"

I could tell there was worry in his voice, so I got the strength up to answer and said, "Just trying not to be so weak anymore."

It was the first time I ever saw a new expression on his face, an emotion of sadness and I think forgiveness? Im not sure ,but right now I would rather be anywhere but here.

I turned away from him and started to walk away I would have ran but I was way to tired to barely even walk.

"Your not weak."

"Stop lying to me."

I trudged on just trying to make it somewhere away from him. I didn't want to see his face right now. I didn't know if I could even walk much further. My bones ached and I was so tired.

I felt him grab my wrist and I wanted him to let me go ut I didn't have the energy to. So I just collapsed on the ground.

I whispered, "just let me go and leave me here."

"Im never leaving you again."

I couldn't stay awake any longer so I went to sleep and for some reason I was content with myself and where I was at the moment.


	13. Your Stronger

Is this the same dream of being a prisoner? I see the same chains and the same metal cell where I stay. Is this the akatsuki hideout? I cant be sure of anything anymore to be truthful. The same door opens and fills the room with bright light and now I see that it must be the same dream from the night before and I can finally see what will happen in the future and this will be something im unable to stop.

_I will become the akatsuki's prisoner wether I like it or not. I know one more thing to is that I will be killed. Just another victim of their power._

I was still sitting in my bed replaying the dreams over and over and soon it was hard to think about it anymore. I contemplated what this meant. Or if I should tell anybody. I decided no.

My mind drifted back to what happened yesterday. Sasuke and my mom and everything they said about me. How sasuke came for me. There is no way I could tell them of this for they would think I was weaker than I already was. I couldn't do that, it was already worse enough.

I decided that I might as well get out of bed because I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. I didn't know what time it was but as I looked out at the window and it was dark I was guessing it was night at least.

I pushed the covers off of me quietly as I could because hinata was sleeping across the room and I didn't want to wake her up? I got to the door and opened it. The single hall light shined threw which wasn't very much light. I stepped out slowly and closed the door.

As I walked slowly down the long and narrow hallway I wondered what these dreams really meant. If they had some sort of meaning or a warning or just anything at all that would help me. Truth be told they confused me the most.

I got to the living room a few minutes later and I turned on the tv and watched it in the dark. After a few minutes I heard the grandfather clock chime midnight.

I switched channels and I saw the news broadcasting that always came on at this time. I wondered what the story was going to be this time. As I tuned out part of it. And as the reporter said, "And it is rumored that the akatsuki will be coming back soon to get something ,but we just don't know what yet,."

The tv went to commercial and I decided to turn the tv off. I was so sick of hearing of it even though I knew it was coming.

I was wondering wether I should be scared or not? Could I even fight for myself if it came to it or rely on someone else again like I always do. I was so sick of that. I kept repeating the word weak over and over... it made me think I was worthless. What's so great about seeing the future anyway it sucks. People come after you and you see things you don't want to.

I want them to come now. I want them to go away. I clenched my fist in anger , I just disliked there ways so much.

I picked myself off the couch slowly and walked to the sliding door to go outside. I was going to train again and I figured it could help and couldn't possibly make me any worse right?

As I opened the door to walk out something appeared in front of me well someone to be more exact. I looked at him...sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me and he was shocked like he was just standing here for a while debating about something.

"Sasuke?, what are you doing?"

He just kept staring at me and it seemed as if he were out of words to say and it was surprising.

I felt him grab my hand and I looked in his eyes and they held emotion. I just didn't get it.

"Sakura,.... you can do it, your not weak, you can defeat all of them, they don't have any control over you, your stronger than they will ever be. Just believe in yourself."

My eyes grew wide as he spoke those words. I knew what he was getting at though, maybe I knew it before he said it ,but couldn't believe it ,but maybe I can now.

I felt his soft lips touch my cheek incredibly fast and just as quick they were gone. Our eyes hooked for one second and then he disappeared. I looked around ,but he was no where in sight. I slid the door closed. I felt a little dizzy from that and im still wondering did he really do that? Or was I imagining that?

_So I can really do this and I can beat them...and im ready to._


End file.
